Related technical fields include organ and tissue perfusion apparatuses that are capable of sustaining and/or restoring viability of organs or tissue and preserving organs or tissue for storage and/or transport, and more particularly that include filters for filtering perfusate.
It is known to perfuse an organ or tissue with a perfusate in order to maintain and sustain the organ or tissue ex vivo. The perfusate usually contains additives and/or nutrients to help maintain the organ or tissue. The perfusate enters into the organ, for example through a blood vessel, and exits the organ through, for example, another blood vessel or other routes. As a result, the perfusate that has passed through the organ or tissue may contain organic matter dispelled from the organ or tissue.
Known perfusion machines may have one or more filters. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,848 to Owen et al.